The devices shown in our Earlier Patents use incandescent globes. The heat generated by such globes makes them unsuitable for use in a near flamable material. They are also prone to failure when subjected to a physical shock as in being dropped or run over by a car.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a device such as those shown in our Earlier Patents, but which can be used in or near flamable materials.
A further object is to provide such a device with a light source which has a greater chance of withstanding physical shock.